Mon Ange Gardien
by KatNinja
Summary: He had first seen him in his hallway, rubbing his head and sighing quietly. "Who… are you?" He couldn't be a burglar, he was dressed too strangely. A toga, a wand and… Were those wings? FrUK
1. Chapter 1

Francis watched him cry into the pillow, two bleeding marks on his shoulderblades. He gently picked the crying ex-angel up and took him into the bathroom, tenderly cleaning the wounds.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

The angel did not answer.

---------

He had first seen him in his hallway, rubbing his head and sighing quietly.

"Who… are you?"

He couldn't be a burglar, he was dressed too strangely. A toga, a wand and…

Were those wings?

He froze when he realized Francis was there.

"Francis?"

Francis blinked and promptly fainted.

He had awoken a while later, the man sitting on the end of the bed, sighing.

"Who are you…?"

The man had smiled wearily.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Your guardian angel. But I hit my head on the ceiling and now my invisibility is gone." The man – angel – Arthur – whatever sighed again. "I'm supposed to hide myself until God could give me back my invisibility, but you've already seen me."

Francis sat up. This man could not be serious.  
But he looked very much so.  
Arthur-angel-whatever stood up, stretching, and his wings stretched out as well. They seemed much smaller to Francis than most Angel wings he had seen in pictures or movies.  
"Would you like some tea?" Arthur-angel-whatever asked, and Francis noticed his British accent. He sighed and nodded, and the angel left.  
That was how it all started.

---------

Francis sighed.

"Yes, for the i_tenth/i_ time, Arthur, we have i_everything/i_ on the list."

Arthur nodded and went over the cart, checking the list again. Francis shook his head and chalked it up to being a Guardian Angel thing, with the whole making sure everything was together.

Arthur smiled when he was sure they had gotten everything and nodded to Francis. He hovered over to Francis, sighing. "Don't sound so annoyed."

Francis shook his head. He would never get used to the fact that Arthur i_hovered/i_ from place to place.

"But, i_mon cher/i_, you don't need to check that we have everything i_ten/i_ times."

Arthur frowned slightly.

"I was just being sure, and don't call me that."

Francis chuckled and kissed Arthur's cheek, both of which immediately became red. Arthur shook his head and scolded Francis'.

The Frenchman tuned him out and wheeled his cart to the checkout line, Arthur following. A part of Francis couldn't believe it. He i_actually/i_ had a guardian angel, and the angel was talking to him and helping him grocery shop.

Everybody could see Arthur, as well, which was strange too. Of course, the angel had shed his toga and now was modestly dressed, with a trench coat.

The girl at the counter was flirting with Arthur, smiling, and this made Francis uncomfortable, but he decided that it could only be because the girl was going to get hurt. Arthur could not seem to tell that he was being flirted with and continued to buy the groceries.

Later, Francis was surprised – which was becoming normal, strangely enough – when Arthur said to him: "I knew that she was flirting with me. I can read minds."

Apparently there was much to learn about this angel.

---------

It was the night before it happened.

Francis knew that he was in love with Arthur, which meant that Arthur knew as well.

The angel, however, was acting as if he didn't know, or it wasn't there, and Francis knew that as well, and he could understand why.

But he would watch Arthur sometimes and just wonder if he was loved back.

He never got an answer.

It was one of those times. He was watching Arthur poof his toga back on, and he was laying in bed. The angel had just walked into Francis' arm's length, and was scolding him about staring at people, which Francis just tuned out.

He reached out and grabbed Arthur around the waist, pulling him into the bed with him. Arthur struggled and turned bright red, but Francis held him tight.

"Just sleep with me tonight?" Francis asked, gently nuzzling Arthur's neck. Arthur had explained to him before that he could basically turn on and off being solid at will.

Arthur seemed to melt into him, and Francis smiled.

"F-fine!" Arthur said, pouting just slightly and a bright red.

Francis smiled and shifted them so they could be comfortable and pulled the blankets over both of them.

"Tell me about what your lie was like before you were an angel," Francis requested, hugging Arthur from behind.

Arthur sighed lightly and leaned back into Francis' hold.

"I had very young two brothers – I was their legal guardian, because our parents died. I had a good job as a teacher and everything was ahead of me. One summer, I was going to go to France and I had everything together, but…. I changed my mind at the last minute. Three days later I died in a car crash. God told me… that if I had gone to France, he wouldn't have taken my guardian angel, and I wouldn't have died. By going to France, I wouldn't have set my destiny off course. I asked him why… and he told me that I would have met the person I was going to live my life with…"

Arthur sighed and Francis hugged him tighter.

Arthur turned over and Francis could sense his unhappiness. Francis sighed and gently rubbed Arthur's back in between his wings.

"All you have to do now is wait for them to go to heaven…"

Arthur sighed and nodded, and Francis hesitated, before asking,  
"Do you think it could have been me?"

Arthur froze and looked up at Francis.

"W-why do you ask?"

Francis knew that Arthur knew that he knew that Arthur didn't need to ask that question. He already was aware of why Francis asked.

Francis paused again, before replying.

"I love you. Do you love me?"

Arthur shook, and Francis gently rubbed his back again.

"I should have never become visible…" he whispered, "Look what's happened…"

Francis started to pull away, but Arthur clutched his arm, and pulled him down into a kiss.

Francis smiled into the kiss, and pulled Arthur closer.

Francis had never slept better with Arthur snuggled close in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"N-no! Francis, I can't! Stop!" Arthur had struggled against Francis as the Frenchman pulled off his clothes.

It was over quickly.

Arthur started sobbing right after Francis pulled out, then his wings disappeared with a ripping sound and Arthur screamed in pain.

But now, Francis was watching him cry into the pillow, two bleeding marks on his shoulderblades. He gently picked the crying ex-angel up and took him into the bathroom, tenderly cleaning the wounds.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

The angel did not answer.

"I am," he said, his voice trembling slightly, "I… I didn't think that this would happen."

"I guess I'm lucky…" Arthur said as Francis finished bandaging him up, "I could be in hell now, with the rest of the fallen angels. And it wasn't too bad… My wings were the smallest – I was the farthest from God…" Arthur sighed and Francis hugged him gently.

"What do you mean?"

"Angel's wing size is proportional to how close you are to God. The archangels have the biggest wings, of course, and… I had the smallest pair." He looked down. "I'm sure I'm not missed up there, anyway. No one really liked me."

"But isn't it-"

"Heaven? Yes. But most angels are nothing more than human souls, and while they do not dislike me – that is impossible in heaven – I had no special connection to anyone."

Francis felt his heart throb. Arthur must have been so lonely. He was the farthest from God and no one to be with.

"You're parents-"

"They are not in heaven," Arthur answered shortly, sharply. Francis realized how little he knew, and the full consequences of what he had just done.

Francis picked Arthur up bridal style and carried him carefully back to the bed, laying him down.

Arthur curled into himself, and started crying again. Francis climbed in next to him and lay there wrapping his arms around the ex-angel.

"I love you."

Francis paused and Arthur said again,

"I love you. I know you love me. Let's stay together… Please."

Francis smiled and pulled Arthur closer.

"Yes. We will."

---------

Francis watched Arthur recheck the grocery list, and pulled him into a hug.

"Wh- you frog! Let go! Not here!"

Francis sighed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Arthur nodded and smiled faintly. "Yes. I'm happy."

Francis smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek. "Good."

Arthur pulled away and continued with making sure they had everything. Francis watched him and smiled, reaching out and-

"You pervert!" Arthur squawked, slapping Francis' hand away from his butt. Francis smiled widely and grabbed it again, squeezing it. Arthur pulled away from Francis and stomped off.

"Mon cher, don't be that way…"

Arthur shook his head and pouted.

But they were happy.

----------

A/N: I'm going to do two more Sequels. The next one is named Mon Ange Tombre, and should be out soon!


End file.
